Conventionally, in order to avoid back reflections during edge coupling, silicon photonics waveguides (that is, optical waveguides which use silicon as an optical medium) are diced perpendicular to a top surface of the wafer and then polished to produce an end surface exhibiting optical quality that is oblique (that is, neither perpendicular nor parallel) to the longitudinal direction (axis) of the waveguide.